Splix and the Wolf
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Just when troublesome Loboans get Splix at the end of his rope, he runs into Sage and gets a second opinion of wolf creatures.


**A story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Splix was exhausted and walking back to the Grant Mnasion after a long, long mission. He had just had a misunderstanding with some Loboans and now had to go and form some kind of a peace treaty.

"Why do all of these aliens have issues with my kind," he groaned out. "I tell you if I see one more wolf I'm going to yell!"

But as he was walking towards the mansion, he saw a brown wolf with silver fur come into view. It looked at him curiously and Splix's eyes widened.

"Another wolf?! Are you serious?!" he said angrily, now pulling out his gun. "I bet that animal will hurt the children!"

The wolf growled, now seeing the weapon and lunged at the new being! Splix's gun wasn't meant to kill, but stun! As he shot it, the wolf dodged and almost had him as Splix aimed carefully and got him in the leg.

"Ow! Hey!" the wolf growled out. Splix's eyes widened even more and he slowly approached the wolf.

"What are you?! How can you talk?! You are a strange looking Loboan," Splix said.

"I'm not a Loboan," the wolf replied gently. "Who are you?"

"My name is Splix. I'll give you one warning! Stay away from here!" Splix warned.

"I live here," the wolf replied, now standing and shaking off the stun beam. He then became even larger…the size of a horse! "And who are you?!" he growled.

"My name is Splix and I'm going to defend my family! Rachel wouldn't allow a wolf like you to stay here!" Splix thundered.

The wolf growled and lunged at him and the two went rolling down the hill into some thick mud. As Splix surfaced, he saw a young teenager surface next to him!

"Kid! Kid get out of here! Run for safety!" Splix called out, now frantically looking for the wolf.

"What's the matter?" the teen asked.

"There's a problem! There's a dangerous wolf around here! I'm a Plumber and I'm here to protect you! Run for it!" Splix said, now grabbing the teen and dragging him out the mud and up to the mansion.

As Rachel opened the door, Splix was panicking as he charged in and the teen almost went flying into the carpet.

"Splix! Are you alright?" Rachel asked.

"There's a wolf! A dangerous one down by the swamp! I just saved this one from the area," Splix said, now staring out the door for any signs of the wolf.

"Splix, calm down. My name is Sage. It's alright," Sage chuckled.

"No kid it's not! Why that monster wolf could have killed you!" Splix said, now pulling out his gun and polishing it. Sage winced and so did Rachel. As Splix went into the kitchen to grab some food, Rachel turned to Sage.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"He met me as I came back from a hunt. He thought I was a monster and I guess I didn't help it because I didn't know he could be trusted so I attacked him," Sage said sheepishly. "But he did pull out a gun on me!"

"Oh dear. We have a problem. If Splix finds out you are the wolf, it could be trouble," Rachel said.

"But I can't keep it a secret forever. In plus, I do want to get to know him. He seems funny," Sage chuckled.

"He's a great member of our family and we do love him." Rachel smiled.

"And we will clear up this misunderstanding," Sage said, now seeing Splix in the kitchen. He then approached the small alien gently. "Um, Splix…it's uh, nice to meet you."

"You too kid! Glad I could help you back there," Splix grinned.

"Splix, I need to tell you something," Sage said. "Now please don't be afraid ok?"

"Afraid? It takes a lot to scare me Sage," Splix said proudly.

"Ok," Sage said, now transforming into his wolf form. Splix was so shocked he flipped backwards on his back. Sage gasped and ran around the table! "Woah woah woah! Splix, are you alright?"

"S-Stay back!" Splix said, now reaching for his stun gun, but Sage stepped gently on his arm to keep him form grabbing it.

"Hey easy…it's me…Sage!" Sage tried to explain.

"G-Get off me!" Splix said, now trying to get him off. Once he wiggled free, Splix took off like he was on fire! Sage transformed into his larger form and took off after Splix.

"S-Stay away!" Splix said, now heading out to safety! Splix ran and stood on the couch and Sage tried to corner him.

"Don't run away!" Sage pleaded.

"Now you stay away from me or I'll-I'll do something!" Splix said, not having any idea what to do.

"I don't mean you any harm," Sage smiled, now reaching up and giving him a friendly lick on the cheek.

"GAH! NO! HE'S TASTING ME!" Splix panicked.

"I don't eat family; now c'mon Splix, I don't bite." Sage chuckled, now waving his backside and tail in the air playfully.

"Now listen! I won't be fooled by some random wolf!" Splix said, now looking for the exit.

"I'm not a random wolf. I live here and if you live here too, that means we're family!" Sage said, now jumping at him and making Splix duck. Splix then took off towards the door.

"I'm outta here!" Splix panicked.

"Come back! I won't hurt you!" Sage said, now running and pinning Splix down on the rug. Splix tried to get up, but Sage had him pinned. "Calm down." And with that, he nuzzled the frightened alien until Splix's breathing returned to semi-normal. "See? I don't bite Splix. Take it easy."

"W-What are you?!" Splix said, now breathing hard.

"I'm a shape-shifter. I was adopted by Sasha and Whampire," Sage explained. "I'm sorry for shocking you like that. But I wanted to meet you and I wanted to let you know what I was."

"I-It's ok Sage. Sorry for pulling my stun gun earlier," Splix said, now feeling Sage let him up. "And I'm sorry for calling you a monster."

"Hey, you didn't know I lived here. Can we start over?" Sage asked.

"Sure kid. I'm Splix. Splixon Plumber at your service," Splix smiled.

"And I'm Sage," Sage greeted.

And with that, the two began to discuss how they came to live at the mansion and their personal lives. It was true that family definitely came in all shapes and sizes! But that's what made the Grant Mansion great!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
